


The one time insomnia can be a good thing

by BunnyBot



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Babyfic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBot/pseuds/BunnyBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash takes care of Junior when he starts fussing really early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one time insomnia can be a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> so me and heybokuto over on tumblr have been talking about this roommates au for a while now. here's just a small story set in that universe

Taking care of a newborn baby was probably the only time having a fucked up sleep schedule could be considered a good thing. Tucker was so exhausted from dealing with being a new parent and recovering from the C-section that Wash wanted to let him sleep as much as he could. 

Junior was only fussing for the moment, having kicked his way out of the blanket he’d been swaddled in when they had put him to bed, but his small, displeased whimpers would soon turn into deafening wails if he was left for too long. 

“Hey buddy,” Wash whispered as he looked down at the baby in the basinet. Junior’s little face was scrunched up in displeasure, his feet kicking restlessly. Wash picked him up and held him close to his chest, seeing if he could help calm Junior with touch. Wash checked if Junior’s diaper needed a change as he walked to the living room; finding it was wet Wash changed it.

“Okay, nice and clean,” said Wash in a soft soothing voice as he wrapped Junior in a fresh diaper. He picked Junior up off the changing table, cradling him in his arms as he tossed out the wet diaper and walked to the kitchen to see if Junior was hungry. The newborn refused the bottle so Wash found himself again in the living room.

Wash paced around the room, lit only by the light of the street lamp coming through the window, and rocked Junior in a way he hoped would make the baby fall back asleep. Thankfully, Junior was feeling tired and slipped into sleep again quickly. Wash could only hope it would last until after the sun had risen.

Wash sat down on the couch, rubbing Junior’s back through the baby’s onesie. He wanted Junior to be totally asleep before trying to put Junior in the basinet again to prevent startling the baby awake when he put him down. He had just barely closed his eyes, telling himself he was only resting them before putting Junior back to bed when the snap of a camera lens.

Wash blinked up hazily at Tucker, unsure why exactly he was looking at him in the first place. Then some of his senses came back telling him that it was daylight and that the smell of the sweet elixir that is coffee was coming from the kitchen.

“Whuh time’s it?” Wash’s caffeine deprived brain was slowly waking up, though he was tempted to just fall back asleep. The comfortable weight of Junior lying on his chest wasn’t helping that. 

“Like 8 something? I don’t know, move,” Tucker commanded, gently patting Wash’s legs to signal him to make room on the couch. Tucker scooped Junior off Wash’s chest where he’d been making little baby cooing noises and wiggling slightly. Smiling down at the infant on his lap, Tucker said, “Good morning, Little Man!” 

Junior made more happy baby noises, and strangely, what sounded like a small honk. Wash watched the scene with a fond smile, just happy to see his little family happy. He didn’t even mind that Junior had drooled on his shirt during the night, even though the wet spot on his chest felt kind of gross. Tucker had gotten Junior to take the bottle and while the baby started his breakfast, Wash went to get a cup of coffee and enjoyed the rare peaceful morning.


End file.
